


Adrenalina

by Aruquita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of Queen music, A lot of music, A lot of sex, Bisexual Sirius Black, F/M, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Severus Snape, Gay Sex, James Potter is meh, Lily Evans is a wonderfull character, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Multi, Music band AU, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin being clueless, Severus Snape Being an Idiot, Sirius Black Being an Asshole, no magic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruquita/pseuds/Aruquita
Summary: Banda de Música AU, The Marauders llevan dos años teniendo un éxito medianamente disfrutable, pero la fama empieza a poner en duda quiénes son, lo que quieren y lo que están dispuestos a arriesgar para conseguirlo.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Adrenalina

_Oooh ooh_

_If there's a God or any kind of justice under the sky_

_If there's a point if there's a reason to live or die_

_If there's an answer to the questions we feel bound to_ _ask_

_Show yourself - destroy our fears - release your mask_

Innuendo, Queen

* * *

Nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse a la sensación. Las luces se apagaban, y durante los segundos que los focos tardaban en atravesarlos con luz, lo único que se escuchaba eran murmullos, exhalaciones, y el rasgueo de la guitarra de James. Entonces las luces se encendían, los amplificadores reclamaban el monopolio del silencio con sus bramidos y la batería comenzaba a tocar. El piano de Peter no tardaba mucho en seguirle, sus teclas agudas suavizando el grave ronquido del bajo de Sirius. Por último, James se aproximaba al micrófono, gritos y aplausos anticipándose a lo que venía; guitarra atronadora, la ronca y apelmazada voz del moreno atravesando el espacio y llenándolo y todo empezaba.

A veces Sirius lo acompañaba, puede que Peter le hiciera algún coro y rara vez, casi nunca, Remus cantaba un par de versos. Su voz era mucho más suave y arrastrada que la de sus compañeros, él no estaba del todo seguro de que pegara con las letras de James. Pero siempre que cantaba Sirius le miraba de esa forma que le robaba la exhalación. Sus labios bien altos, con los caninos brillando como puñales preciosos y los ojos hambrientos.

Remus sabía lo que vendría después, lo focos se volverían a apagar, los gritos les ensordecerían y aunque no lo mirara para comprobarlo, Sirius lo estaría mirando. Tardaría unos pocos minutos en bajar del escenario y apenas daría unos pasos en el pasillo del backstage antes de que Sirius lo atrapara contra una pared. Sentiría su respiración agitada en el cuello y su erección apretada contra la cadera. Sirius susurraría su nombre y Remus perdería todo el control. Encontrarían el primer cuarto libre y Sirius acabaría con la polla de su amigo en su boca antes de que Remus consiguiera cerrar el pestillo. No dudaría mucho, la anticipación y lo excitado que siempre lo ponía tocar con su grupo harían que se derramara en su boca nada más sentir el tope de la garganta de Sirius.

El público seguiría gritando su nombre después, y Sirius le miraría una última vez antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Nunca dejaba que Remus le devolviera el favor, y siempre tardaba un poco en volver a reunirse con ellos después. Remus volvía con su grupo, James demasiado pegado a la boca de su novia como para haberse fijado (o haberle importado) y Peter demasiado inseguro para comentar nada. Cuando Sirius regresaba, solía tener una chica bajo su brazo, a veces incluso dos.

Su erección parecía haber desaparecido y tenía un gesto de contento en el rostro. Remus lo pegaría si pudiera, pero luego recordaba que había sido él, su voz, lo que lo había empalmado en primer lugar, y que había sido su polla la que hace veinte minutos estaba atragantándolo, y eso lo hacía sentir un poco mejor. Peter le pasaba una cerveza con una sonrisa, seguido de algún cumplido por su actuación, Remus le devolvía la sonrisa y, si se sentía con suficientes ganas, también el cumplido. Entonces James gritaría algo obsceno y él y Sirius llenarían la habitación con su risa. Rularían más cervezas, Sirius intentaría robarle las baquetas y James se refrenaría de fumar mientras Lily estuviera presente, a pesar de que se estuviera muriendo de ganas. Alguien llamaría a la puerta, seguramente avisándoles de que el público ya se había ido y que podían irse a casa.

A pesar de las insistencias de Lily por llevarlo, Remus se cogería un taxi. Antes de despedirse, miraría por última vez a Sirius, quien seguramente estaría de camino al hotel más cercano con su ligue de la noche, se tragaría toda la furia hasta hacerla una bola chiquitita y compacta que acabaría en su estómago, y se marcharía a casa.

A veces su móvil sonaría, y un número oculto aparecería en la pantalla, pero Remus nunca lo cogía. Apagaba el dispositivo y miraba las luces de una ciudad amaneciendo distorsionándose por la ventanilla del taxi. Sus baquetas apretadas cerca del corazón.


End file.
